Expect, the Unexpected
by bittersweetazn
Summary: Ginny Weasley doesn't have much money to spend in Diagon Alley, while shes there with Hermione. But there is three things her looks could buy her . Boys, Boys , and MALFOY?
1. Diagon Alley

"Mum can Mione and I go into Diagon Alley, just to look around and maybe  
meet up with some friends?" Ginny asked flashing her mum a smile she knew Molly wouldn't be able to resist.

"Uh... Sure Gin. Just make sure your back before it gets too late." Molly smiled down at her daughter.

"Thanks, and I will." Ginny smiled back before turning and running out of the kitchen. "MIONE! Get down here! We're going to Diagon Alley!" Ginny shouted up the stairs.

Just a few minutes later Hermione came down from the top of the Weasley residence. She walked up to Ginny smiling before poking her head into the kitchen where Molly Weasley sat drinking her coffee.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley we'll be back in no time!" Hermione smiled at the kind witch. And with that they ran out the door before any words could be said.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

IN DIAGON ALLEY

"I'm sort of surprised your mother actually let us out of her sight." Hermione said as she walked down the winding streets trying to avoid bumping into anyone.

"I know but that was because I asked her you naughty, naughty little girl." Ginny joked smiling at the bushy haired brunette.

"Well it's not my fault she walked in on me and Ron." Hermione's cheeks began to turn slightly pink with embarrassment. Ginny gasped but said nothing else.

Ginny had grown. She had the curves that all the perverted boys wanted and all the ass and chests and girl dreamed for. Not that Ginny was like a balloon full of goodies but she did have the right amount. This would be her sixth year  
at Hogwarts and would Hermione's last year. The last year she would get to spend bonding time with her. Ginny couldn't deny that the thought made her more than a little sad. Sure they would see each other when Ginny was done school but at that time Ginny and Hermione would have their own lives and Ginny knew she would lose touch eventually. It happened to everyone.

A few hours later Hermione and Ginny decided to split up for a little while  
and then meet back up again. Mainly because Hermione wanted to go look at items that Ginny had absolutely no interest in. Ginny waved goodbye to her friend and turned the corner smiling as she walked down the winding cobblestone streets.

Without looking up at all, Ginny was just walked aimlessly deeper and deeper into Diagon Alley with no idea of what she could buy with the little money she had in her pocket. She finally looked up when she walked straight into something hard. Maybe the wall... No, she wasn't that stupid, and she was almost sure she heard a voice say "Oomph". From the ground Ginny looked up and saw the last person she wanted to see; the one person she hated more than anyone; Draco bleeding Malfoy.

"Well Malfoy, it would be manly for you to help the lady up, then again you  
aren't manly enough." Ginny said glaring up at the blonde Slytherin.

And with that she got up herself and stared into his eyes, only trying to make him back off. This didn't seem to work. During her 3rd year his eyes seemed to be and grey-ish evil color but today they seemed to be...blue. The type of  
blue you see when you look into the eyes of the person you love. She just  
stood there and looked into his eyes; basically being hypnotized.

Ginny was snapped back into reality when she heard a cold voice say; "Hey Weasley! Back up I do NOT want rabies!"

"Well...."

"Well what weasel?! You better be trying to apologize! This is a 200 galleon  
cloak and you just...well you just weaseled it up! Now I have to burn it!" Malfoy scowled down at the redhead.

Now that was crossing the warning line. One more insult and she would have to  
use the Bat Boogey Hex on his conceited ass.

"You can say whatever the fuck you want. But just tell me when you'll pull that stick that's up your ass out of it?!" Ginny bit back with just as much venom.

"What the hell are you talking about weasel?! Or should I say Weaselette and  
save the other one for your fat ass brother?! I don't have a stick up my ass!" Malfoy spat.

"Whatever." Ginny rolled her eyes and turned on her heel. "Bye ferret." Ginny says as she walks away from Malfoy.

'Draco watched as Ginny walked away. He couldn't help but notice the way her hips moved with every step and the way the sun seemed to light up her already flaming red hair. Draco stood watching her for a few moments before he was snapped back to reality. This was a _Weasley_ he was thinking about. Malfoys having such thoughts about Weasleys should be made a crime!  
Draco spun on his heel and walked in the opposite direction of the littlest Weasley.'


	2. Talking to some Friends

1 MONTH LATER:

The night before the Hogwarts Express takes off on its journey to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Ginny is laying in bed just _thinking_. Mostly about what would happen at school, and who would be with whom. Somehow her thoughts wandered to the day she had met up with Draco Fucking Malfoy.

She did have to admit that his hair looked extremely sexy compared to when he slicked it back, she some way loved his sly grin. 'Whoa Gin! Wrong thoughts there! He is a fucking Malfoy!' She thought to herself. She turned on her side, looked out the window to the to the moon and fell asleep in minutes.

*~*~*~*~*~

THE NEXT DAY: FAST FORWARDED TO LATE AT NIGHT:

"No Hermione, I'm fine, I'm just not up for dinner." Ginny said again for the third time.

"Are you sure, I can go up with you, keep you company so you're not lonely." The bushy haired girl replied, to the youngest Weasley, _again_.

Ginny looked at her, gave her the signature Weasley glare, and said "**NO**" through gritted teeth.

"Alright, alright! See you later then. " And with that, she walked off, with the rest of the school, towards the great hall.

Ginny had decided to skip the Welcome Back Feast. The ride to school had been a long one. She felt like she would fall asleep on her plate of food if she even got to the feast.

Ginny pulled her feet toward the Gryffindor common room. From Ginny's slow and relaxing pace, she got there in 10 to 15 minutes. And the walk through the cozy and comfy common room to the girls' dormintories only took 4 minutes, 5 max.

When she got there , she took one glance around the room, she found her trunk and began to get settle. As she changed out of her school robes, she kept thinking about how suck ass this school year might be. Just when she was about to put on her white short-shorts and black tanktop, she thought once again, about who would be with who this year. When she took out her long, white t-shirt to put over everything she already had on, she thought to herself _' Malfoy is such a Fucking Git. I wish Harry or Ron would man up a little and drown Drac-WHOA! What the hell, Ginny ?!-- Drown __**Malfoy **__already. ' _she looked at herself in mirror and muttered " Dammit Ginny! Shake that conceited out your head! "

With another glance in the mirror, she climbed into bed, dozing off, into a deep sleep in seconds.

5 AND A HALF HOURS LATER:

Draco stood wandering the halls thinking of his encounter with the youngest Weasley, but when the thought of Gin- ' WHOA! We`re on first name basis?!' He thought to himself. Since he had been made Head Boy, he had private quarters but this also meant he had late night patrolling, this gave him "thinking" time. Which was a practical a nightmare.

*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny woke up and tried to go back to sleep. She couldn't go back to sleep too many thoughts swarmed through her already exhausted mind. "Damn! I need a break."

Ginny got up already in her short shorts and tee-shirt that covered her shorts she decided to take the shirt off. Underneath it already was her black tank top, which matched her shorts. She felt hungry, as if she hadn't eaten in days. She knew the kitchen would still be open. It always was. She left her dorm as quietly as she could, and started making her way toward the kitchen.

She was nearly there when she heard footsteps behind her. Assuming it was Filch, the groundkeeper, she quickly hid behind one of the armour suits, but in her haste knocking one down. She would be doomed by Filch any second now.

*~*~*~*~*~

A noise had interrupted his thoughts. It sounded like footsteps; he followed them, secretly and quietly, but from a distance. He didn`t know who it was but whoever it was, was in big trouble! He heard a crash sounding like a suit of armour. He took out his wand and sprinted to the source of the sound. Somebody had been here, he could smell it.

Ginny came out from behind the suit of armour when she saw who was following her. She had drawn her wand when she first started hearing the footsteps and still held it in her hand. "Damn it! Malfoy you had me half scared to death I thought you were Filch! What the fuck are you doing trying to look like a hero?! You nearly killed me!"

" Fuck off Weasley! I`m Head Boy and I can take points off from your house but I think I`m going to go easy on you. Just for tonight at least. But give me a good reason." he spat at the young redhead, and at the same time he was walking closer to Ginny, nearly trapping her up against the wall.

"Well... it isn't completely my fault I`m out of bed, but you seem to be liking the fact that I am." Ginny said grinning all the while feeling nervous because of the position she was in...Although she wasn`t too disappointed, she saw lust in his eyes, and she felt his manhood on her stomach since he was a bit taller than her and she was now trapped up against the wall, she could feel him harden. It was almost heart stopping. _' What the __**fuck?! **__ Ginny! ; Pull it together! ' _Her mind screamed at her. 

As soon as he had her back up against the wall, he could feel her breath on his neck and her breasts on his top chest and damn it, did it feel welcoming. As he looked down he saw the top of the chest he saw the top of her breast partially because her tank-top was just a little too bit too small and showed her nice and fit stomach. Of course not that he minded. _' Get a grip! Your a __**Malfoy**__! ; She, on the other hand, is a traitor; a blood traitor! ' _He told himself.

At the moment Ginny felt overwhelmed. She felt his arousal. They were completely silent for several minutes now. "What are you doing Malfoy?!" Ginny spoke, breaking the silence.

"Shut up! You know you like it!" Draco answered with a smirk. He pushed her into th wall even more ; they were **too** colse. It didn't do him any good because at that second he felt his arousal kick in.

Ginny felt his manhood connect with her body again and harden. She looked up just to feel his lips on her. She felt all emotions kick in. Surprise, confusion, and she did not feel hungry anymore. At least not for food. Mostly for Draco. _' Whoa!! What happend?! We're on first name basis?! ' _She questioned her self.

She was enjoying the kiss. She pushed onto him and he pushed back. He was begging for entrance, licking and pleasing her with his tongue as he ran it along her bottom lip. She welcomed him in as she opened her mouth she shut her teeth on his tongue gently. As to not hurt him. At this moment he groaned, and that's all she wanted.

She let go and eagerly welcomed him. It almost was a rough yet gentle kiss. His hands were tangled in her hair and her hands were easily wrapped around his neck pushing him down to her. He pushed her roughly against the wall and she was smart enough to know what he was getting at.

She was certainly not a slut. She was still a virgin and she did want Draco. But not now and **not** up against a wall like other girls at this school. Some of them even had "favourite" spots. Some even fought over it. Ginny wanted her first time to be special. She contemplated things and just a couple seconds later she stopped the rough snog session.

Draco groaned. ' _Why did she have to stop?!' _He looked down at her, "We should have never- I - I`m- I`m sorry. I understand if you want to st-." He never got to finish because at that exact moment Ginny stood on her tippy toes and kissed him, on the cheek.

She placed a finger on his lip seductively and told him, " I'm a Weasley, you're a Malfoy. I'm your blood traitor and enemey, and your mine, " She paused for a second, and looked up at him and stared deeply into his eyes, " It won't work. This should have never happend, and I never should have let it. I'm sorry;take some Gryffindor points, do whatever you want with your whore Parkinson, but don't involve me. " And with that, she ducked under his arm and walked off.

He had just snogged , _**Ginny Weasley**_ and he was letting her, walk away from him; just like that.

" Not as sorry, as I am. " Draco muttered to nobody in particular, as he saw her enter the kitchens.


End file.
